It's Not Easy Being Green (Nor Pregnant)
by Milana8
Summary: Zelena is locked up under the hospital, but even there, secrets can't be kept forever... Is really Robin the father of her child? Can sisterly bonds get repared after such a harm? Takes place after the season 4 finale, but Rumple is still the Dark One, No Dark Swan. This is my first fiction in English, please leave reviews, hope you'll like it!
1. I know your secret

**Present day - Storybrooke**

 _Zelena opened her eyes, and jumped in surprise as she realized she wasn't alone anymore in the cell. The Evil queen was sitting by her side, watching the horizon in an absent-minded gaze. The ginger-haired slowly straightened up, and faced her visitor, a little grin growing on her face._

 _"So nice to have you here sis! 'Thought you only wanted to see me at the next ultrasound? Missed me? Oh dear, I've missed you too!"_

 _Regina didn't smile at the irony in her sister's voice. Actually, she looked deadly serious, almost enough to erase Zelena's good mood. Almost._

 _"What's wrong?" smiled the witch while rubbing her belly. The baby was beginning to kick a lot, and she liked feeling it. "Some regrets not to have erased me out of the story?"_

 _The queen finally met her sister's gaze.  
"Stop the amiabilities, greenie. You know I didn't come just to say Hi.  
\- What?  
\- There's something wrong in your story dear. Now tell me… How long have you been pregnant yet?"  
The red-haired smiled larger, and her second hand joined the first on her growing womb. _

_"Well, must've been seventeen weeks now, something like that. Perhaps a bit more. Why do you wanna know that?  
\- So you got pregnant right after Marian came back, right?  
\- I… guess. You know, Robin was pretty happy to find again his long-lost wife, dear. He missed her, and he showed that to me a pretty convincing way! But why exactly is that so interesting? Wanna know more about the way we conceived it? Oh you're right, Robin's an excellent lover, sis, should try one day…"_

 _Regina laughed  
"Thanks for the advice, sis, but I already know that. And there's something else I know as well."_

 _A smile enlightened her face as she leaned over her still sitting sister to whisper in her ear "I know your secret"_

Zelena woke up in a soft scream, eyes wide open. A dream. It was just a dream. Regina didn't know… Her still beating heart would certainly not allow her to get back to sleep, so she was about to stand up when the door opened onto an old friend.

"Rumplestiltskin, dear. Such a nice surprise to see you there! Weren't you supposed to be… Dying?  
-Well dearie, as you can see, not yet. "

Rumple limped to her and sat by her side, facing his former student.  
"I'm here to make a deal."  
Laugh  
"And what makes you think you have anything I need, my pretty? I'm exactly where I meant to be."

He looked at her such an intense way, she felt color leaving her own face. She knew what he was about to say, of course she knew it.  
\- I want the elixir of Wounded Heart. And I want it because…"

He smirked at her and came closer to whisper "I know your child's not Robin's"


	2. News from Wonderland

**Missing year – Oz**

"Mistress, we found that man who was trying to enter your castle without permission. He said he had something to offer you, but we'd rather think he's a thief. Do you want us to kill him?"

The curtains opened, leaving sight to the Wicked witch petting her first and favorite flying monkey, Walsh. Her black dress sparkling in the green light as a thousand black stars seemed like it was swallowing all the lights around, and the guard bit his lips, impressed. She dropped her arm from the monkey's head, and answered.  
"Hum, that's tempting. But…I guess our winged friend here would love to take care of him. What do you think my pretty?"

As the monkey screamed in enthusiasm, the silhouette under the hood struggled to escape the soldier's grip, and managed to free his mouth.

"Please, Ma'am, don't! I…I can be useful! I know things you wanna know! And I'm a father! Please don't let my daughter grow up as lonely as you were!"

These were the wrong words. The witch got off her seat and her magic lifted the reckless man in the air, strangling him as she came closer.

"What did you just say?" she whispered, her face almost touching his.  
\- I said you wouldn't want another little girl to suffer as you used to"

She let him fall down on the floor, and sent out all the guards and flying monkeys.  
"So, now that we're in private…"

She moved nearer again, and faced the man still lying on the floor.

"Who are you, and what do you know about me?  
\- I… I know about you because I used to… to know your mother.  
-You knew Cora? From where?  
\- From… from Wonderland. I was at her service for a very long time there and she wasn't very careful about if I was there or not to talk.  
\- So that's where you met her? As the Queen of Hearts? And you said she… she talked about… me?"

The anger in the Wicked Witch's voice had softened, giving way to the memory of the broken, given-up baby Zelena. Feeling he was gaining ground, the man sat, and spoke a little bit more easily.

"Sometimes. Once I heard her talking to the white Rabbit. She was… A bit drunk that day… She said that her daughter was a complete failure, not even able to understand power. That she would have probably had better luck with her first-born… She also said that if that princess Eva hadn't been there, you'd be with her, and run the whole world by now. I heard about your story, and your sister, so I lucky guess"

As he was talking, the grip on Zelena's broomstick loosened. And it was almost kindly that she asked the next question.

"Who are you? And how did you come to Oz?  
-I'm used to world-travelling. My name is Jefferson, but you may know me as the Mad Hatter. "


	3. Who's the father, Rumple?

**Present** **day- Storybrooke**

Zelena glimpsed at her former master, and a huge smile curved her lips. Why not giving him what he wanted, after all?

"I'll need my magic for this"  
Rumple hesitated, fearing a trick, but without this potion, he would die, so he had nothing left to lose. He quickly took off the magic gantlet. Zelena moved her wrist, and in a cloud of green smoke, the potion was there. Just like that. Incredulous, he took it from her hand and was about to drink it when he suddenly stopped.

"Wait. Don't try to trick me, witch. Don't forget I know your secret. And if you kill me, your sister will know you've got something to hide, won't she?" he asked in a grin  
\- Do you? But see, here's the thing. This is your secret as well" smiled Zelena as he dropped his arm back onto his chest.  
\- I'm… afraid I don't understand."

The pregnant woman stood up and turned around her visitor.  
"Well, you know, I didn't show my affection to that many men, _dearie"_

Rumple stepped back as she came closer and closer, until he found himself stuck by the cell's wall.

"You… You mean…  
\- Well, what do I mean… A lonely night, cage bars, and somebody not exactly willing to keep spinning... You remember too, right? So who's the father, Rumple? Do you know that part of the secret?  
\- No, no, it can't! I would know it! I can feel my own blood with magic, I know who my family is and…  
\- Actually, you stood just in front of your grand-son for twelve whole years without knowing who he was. I think you're overestimating what your magic tells you, dear. So, aren't you happy? You're going to be a Daddy!  
\- No… No. It can't be. That's impossible!

Zelena laughed and slowly caressed Rumple's chin.

"Now we're telling secrets, how did you know my child's not Robin's? Was it your magic little finger?  
\- I came to Whale. He told me there was something weird, your term was far too early for the supposed conception date, and I made him forget about that the minute he told me.  
\- Good boy. Glad you did now, hmm? Wouldn't want Belle to learn about your little secret, would you?"  
He nodded, frozen.

\- Well drink! What's the matter? Lucky you, I don't want you dead for now." She smiled  
-Good news, neither do I..."  
He drank the potion and left the room as fast as he could.

Zelena was thinking about going back to sit, when the door opened again, letting her sister in.

"'I feared I might feel lonely here, but this place is starting to be like a station hall…" muttered the witch as she left the corner of her cell to welcome her new visitor.

"Please have a seat! It's a shame I can't make you a cup of tea. So, what's up in the real world?

Regina sat and gave a curious look to her pregnant sister.

"I just saw Mr. Gold in the corridor, and he looked quite upset. Do you have anything to do with this?  
\- Of course not, sis'. How could I? You locked me here, remember?" said the witch, a huge smile on her face.


	4. Soulmates

**Missing year- Oz **

A whole hour had gone past, and the witch was still locked in the room with her "guest". But for once, she wasn't torturing him, and a few laughs could be heard from the closed door.

"So what exactly did you come for?" finally asked Zelena as she was pouring him a cup of tea.  
She closed her eyes for a while, remembering the last person she had poured tea to was her former master. No, she didn't want to think about him now… Anyway, soon, she wouldn't suffer from it. Story would be wiped clean.

They were sitting around a table, drinking tea, as her adoptive mother used to with guests when she was alive, and as he used to do with his daughter and her soft toys.

"Will you help me, if I tell you what I know?  
\- If your information is valuable, I might. But don't forget who rules here, my pretty… What do you want from me?  
\- I want my daughter back. She's still with my neighbors who're refusing to give her back… They think I can't properly take care of her. Also, I know you're powerful, and I don't want my life to be messed up by another curse or anything, which is why I wanna know what you're up to.  
\- I can get her back for you. But to know my plans…"

She leaned over the table, valuing her décolleté. Even green, she kept looking gorgeous, and she knew it.

"You're gotta have to wait a bit more." She whispered with her ironic little grin

The hatter bit his lips, and started talking.

"Actually, I travelled a lot since Emma sent me back with her hat. From there, I was able to make a hat myself, and I visited a few worlds. On one of those trips, I went to Neverland. I met somebody there, a girl called Tinker Bell. I was looking for a way to get revenge on your sister, because she had separated me from my daughter for many years, as well as she told me she hated her. I asked her why, and she told me it was because of a man. A man called Robin Hood. This guy is supposed to be Regina's …"

His voice lowered as he ended his sentence: "soulmate."

\- Soulmate. As if anybody could believe something that stupid." laughed the witch. "I guess you know it's just a tale, as you raised a child all by yourself."

The man's eyes got darker, and he stood up and came to face the witch. He took her chin into his hands to lock his gaze into hers, and articulated.  
"I loved Grace's mother with my whole soul. It was love. It exists. It does.I felt it once, and even if I thought it was over, it wasn't. I know it now."  
Silence.  
"You know what the issue is in this world I left? Everyone wants magical solutions for their problems and everyone refuses to believe in magic. And you're exactly like them. You don't want to believe."

She could have killed him, just by moving her wrist. If anyone else had already dared talking to her like that, he would be long dead. But she didn't move, and kept staring at him, frozen. His sentence had awoken her soul to a mass of feeling she didn't even know she had in her.  
"I...  
\- Look, I did a lot of bad things in my life. But if there's one single thing I'm good at, it's believing. Belief. Faith. I'll teach you all that.»

His gaze got more intense, and he bowed down to drop a small kiss on the corner of her lips.

"I could have your head for that" she whispered in a soft voice. Then, she passed her hand around his neck and returned the kiss.


	5. Cora's debt

**Present day- Storybrooke**

One week after their talk, Zelena was still thinking about how surprisingly good her last meeting with her sister had been. For once, they had talked without trying to kill each other, and discovered they shared a lot. Of course, she still hated her… Or did she? Her sister was…

Her thinking was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Her guardian, as usual. She was always letting Regina in, and never even seeming to notice Rumple, but asked her permission for everyone else. Well, the only other person who wanted to come in, actually.  
"Miss, the man's back. He insists you should see him. Shall I allow him, this time?  
\- No.  
-Miss, if you allow me, he has already come twice. He's not gotta give up until you open.  
-Just don't open the door and leave."  
She was about to get back to her thoughts when the door squeaked. She quickly stood up, but it was only Rumplestiltzkin. Without even looking at her, he rushed into the cell and caught her wrists, an insane light in the gaze. He fixed her a way which made her heart race faster, and she started panicking. Calm down, Zelena, take a deep breath... She tried to ignore Rumple's smell –Oh god she liked it- and managed to look at him in the eyes without feeling her legs shiver. She pushed away his hands holding her far too tight.

"Sorry dear. Not twice."  
He grinned.  
"Well dearie, a bit too late I'm afraid."

Surprised, she unlocked her wrists to look at the magic cuff which surrounded them. Her magic was gone, once more.  
"No. No! How dare you! I'm gonna talk to Belle, I…  
\- Tututut! You're not gotta tell Belle or anyone because, you know what? This is not my child!" he smirked  
\- Isn't it?" asked the witch in a groan. "And how can you be so sure, my pretty? You'd better give me my magic back, or..."

But Rumple wasn't even paying attention to her anger. He quietly sat, and looked at her with a little smile.  
\- Careful dear. Remember what your father used to say."

She froze, crossing her arms against her chest.

"See, I thought a lot since I left you last week. And suddenly, it bumped into me. You're Cora's first born, aren't you?  
\- Of course I am. But you already know that.  
\- Well, it turns out that Cora made a deal with me, a long time ago. She promised me her first born, and as I didn't know you, she was able to rewrite it before Regina came into this world, and tricked me.  
\- It appears that people love tricking you, my pretty…  
\- Actually, a lot try, and none succeed.  
\- Cora succeeded. You just said it, remember?  
\- Well, that's just… Not true. Because she still owe me. And do you know what happen when people pass out without paying their debts?  
\- I… don't."

Zelena was starting feeling like she was losing control, and she didn't like that. Not at all.  
"Well, she owed me my own child, as I agreed." patiently explained the Dark One "But the thing is, she never paid so… The debt passes to her first born. That's the way things always go in the world; children have to pay for their parents' mistakes... And that child is you, dearie! See, if this baby was mine, it would actually _belong_ to me.  
\- It… I lied, you were right, it's not yours! You can't take it, Rumple, you...  
\- I know it's not mine. I can feel it. But you tried to trick me by saying it was, so by the way…"

He came closer, and faced her with a predator's gaze.  
"That baby shall be mine anyway."

And in a cloud of purple smoke, the two of them disappeared to land in the storm-shelter next to Zelena's farmhouse. He forced her to come into the jail she built, with a dark smile lightening his face.

"Now enjoy your cage, doll."


	6. The return of the Dark Curse

**Rumple's castle- Missing year- Eight weeks later**

They were both laying in bed, Zelena curled up around the man's torso. Green skin against white, both sparkling with sweat, laying still, the silence only broken by their breaths.

"Hey, Len', did you know I always loved red-haired?" smiled the hatter, a grin floating on his lips as he rubbed her shoulder.  
She rose on an elbow and looked at him, surprised.  
"How did you call me?  
\- Len, but if you don't like it I can…  
\- No, that's okay. I like it." She said as she got back to rest on his chest.

They stood silent for a while, and she took a deep breath.  
"My mother used to call me that.  
\- What?  
\- My adoptive mother, I mean. She used to call me Len. She died when I was five. Her name was Sophia; she was the only person who's ever been good to me.  
\- I'm… sorry. You know… Grace's mother was named Priscilla. She was my first love, and when I lost her, I felt like I would never feel love ever again. Then I looked into your eyes and I just… I mean, I _knew_. What I mean is…. I'm here now. And I'll be good to you as well."  
She smiled and huddled back in his arms. Love was feeling good, finally.

"So tell me, why exactly did you bring us here? You picked Grace a few weeks ago, she was getting used to Oz, and then you took us back to the Enchanted Forest. We installed her and I wanted to ask you, but we didn't really, you know… _talk_."  
She moved her hand to caress his cheek and kissed him before resting her head back on his chest.  
"I needed to get Rumple back, and to keep an eye on my sister. I needed to find that baby, as well. For my plans, you know?  
\- And what exactly are they? I mean, I see you running all around, but I still don't know what you're up to."

She kept quiet for a while before rising on her hand to face him, her eyes twinkling in excitement.  
"It's something I've been working on for a long time. Something wonderful, magical! I'm going back in time!  
\- What?  
\- Well, _we're_ going back if you want to come. You could have kept Grace for all along, never have left her in the first place. We could rewrite the whole story, write our own happy ending!  
\- But Len'" he began in a surprised, embarrassed voice  
\- Wait. Shtt."  
She straightened up and listened for a second, before dressing in a cloud of green smoke and catching her broomstick.

"Something's happening. I gotta go. I'll be right back!"

* * *

"Jefferson, we gotta go! The Charmings have casted another curse, I have some potions to help us remember but we need to get ready, it's…"  
No one around. The castle sounded completely empty, except from her singing prisoner.  
"He left you, he left you, he left you…" sang Rumple as spinning straw as fast as he could.

She visited the whole castle, including Grace's room, her heart feeling heavier each step she took. No one, and all their things gone. At last, she noticed a note on the table.

"I'm sorry, Len', but I have already lost my daughter once, I won't take the risk to lose her again. Hope you'll understand."

So he left her as well. As her birth mother, as her adoptive mother, as Rumplestilstkin. As everyone. In a cry of rage, she crashed the paper which burned into a small amount of ashes disappearing in the wind. And it was like he never came into her life. Was it?


	7. Going Back

**Present day- Storybrooke**

"What do you want from me?"  
He sneered and grabbed one of the cage's bars.  
"I want the same thing you once wanted, dearie. I wanna succeed where you failed. I'm going back!  
\- You want your son back.  
\- Exactly, dear. I want my son you killed, and I want Belle. As this damn author was unable to do what he had to, I'll have to take care of my happy ending by myself.  
\- Why would you need me for that?  
\- You know why Aurora's baby didn't fit, don't you?  
\- Of course I do. Because his mother hadn't enough darkness in her. Snow killed Cora and betrayed Maleficent, so her heart wasn't pure anymore."  
He turned round her, this insane light back in his eyes.  
"That's where you're needed. Your baby..." he put his hand in the cage to touch her belly, but she pushed him away.  
"Will do nicely."  
With a strange smile, once more he put his arm in the jail to catch her chin.

"And so will your heart and brain.  
\- But… Why taking the risk of keeping me here and being discovered before the birth, when you could simply have waited for it to be born?"  
He laughed.  
" Where would be the fun, then?"  
He came closer, his nose almost touching hers.

"Besides, there's something else I need to collect… Regina's courage."

* * *

\- Regina felt powerless. Her last meeting with her sister had left her filled with bitter feelings, making her wonder if she really wanted her last relative to be her worst enemy. Actually, she felt sorry for her sister. Her life was such crap, and she wasn't able to see through her creepy childhood.

Robin saw she was feeling sad, and grabbed her hand.  
"What are you thinking about? Still… your sister?"  
She nodded. That past week, she couldn't help it, she was always thinking about her. What if she could redeem herself and there wasn't anyone to leave her a chance?

\- I think… I should go see her."  
He looked at her in a sorry way, as if she was about to make a huge mistake.  
" She's gotta hurt you, you know?  
\- I don't think so. She didn't, last time.  
\- She's not a good person. You can't change her, Regina.  
\- I'll still try."  
She let go his hand, and went straight to the cell. She stopped in front of the door for a while, took a deep breath, and opened it. Her gaze embraced the room, empty of any human being.  
"What kind of trick is that? She muttered, then she suddenly saw it.  
On the floor was her sister's necklace, the clover that never left her neck even if it was now useless. She crouched and picked it up.  
"Where the hell have you been, sis?"

* * *

Zelena sat down in the dark, silent. Rumple was gone, and she was there, all alone. Her hand covered the bare ground, feeling the earth underneath. Suddenly, something hurt her finger. An old rusty nail, twisted and dirty. She thanked fate for being vaccinated against tetanus (yeah, they did that too in Oz) and was about to forget it, when she realized it might be useful. She released it from the ground, and went to the locker which gave up almost too easily. She opened the trapdoor, and got out, shivering with cold


	8. Back In Time

**After the missing year- Storybrooke/ Enchanted Forest**

Rumple stroke Zelena's chest with his dagger, and she burst into thousands of sparkling pieces. As Rumple left the room with a satisfied smile, her freed spirit was suddenly attracted by her glittering necklace. And with it, she joined her time portal with a sigh of relief. She had finally done it.

She crashed on the ground, painful reminder that her body was back… And green. She slowly rose and dusted her clothes, before looking at where she was with a huge smile. The Enchanted Forest. Perfect.  
She called her broomstick, which appeared in her hand as light as always, and she smirked. Now was her time to glow. She got onto it and was about to fly away, when she heard voices through the wind. She silently came closer, and saw a blonde in a leather jacket hiding with a one-handed pirate, both watching a tree fallen on the way, blocking a carriage.  
Shit. She didn't travel alone. She looked up and saw a bandit expecting for a man to leave the carriage. Adult Snow white. Which meant Eva was already dead.  
"No… she whispered. That's impossible! How did we get now? How can we be in the wrong time?"  
She sat on a stump, caught by a sudden nausea.

By chance, she carried with her the Oz' six-leaved clover, so she could disguise herself. She changed into somebody else's skin, and thought about what Jefferson had told her. Regina's soulmate. What if she killed him? Then she wouldn't have lost everything in the ride… But first, she needed a place to rest. Her head was killing her, and she was feeling like driving her broomstick now wasn't a good idea. She found a little village, where a few peasants lived, and introduced herself as a lost traveler. A woman came to her and offered her hospitality. She was about to accept when the nausea hit stronger, and she collapsed.

* * *

First, she didn't understand where she was. Her head was spinning hard, and a woman was facing her, a kind smile on her face. She suddenly remembered what happened, and straightened up.  
"Thank you, but I gotta go. There's something I need to do, I…  
\- Hey, calm down! Hurrying isn't good for the baby, you know?"  
She was about to rise, but this sentence caught her in the middle of her move. She slowly sat back onto the bed.  
"Wait. What baby are you talking about?"

A while later, she was back in the forest, not exactly happy. Pregnant, in the wrong time. Could the situation be ever worse?  
Just as she was thinking this, she saw Black guards riding on the road, dragging a tied-up woman. She quickly hid behind a tree. The prisoner was crying her heart out, begging, and calling "Robin" for help. She was about to leave, when it hit her. Robin. Could she possibly…? She followed the guards until the Queen's castle, made sure the woman was locked up alone and appeared to her in a cloud of green smoke.  
"Who… who are you?  
\- That just… doesn't matter. Who are you, and who's Robin?  
\- Why would I tell you that?  
\- Because you don't wanna die?  
\- I'll die anyway.  
\- I'd say you'd better tell me. For your family's own sake. Because if you don't, I'll look for them. I'll find them. Even if they're not the ones I'm looking for.  
\- I'm Marian, Robin's my husband. We have a son, Roland, but why…?  
\- Is he Robin Hood?  
\- Yes, but…  
\- Shht !"

Noise was coming. She disappeared into a corner to watch, out of sight. She saw the Savior entering and opening the locker. She was following the blonde and the pirate who were running away with Marian, when she heard about it. They were taking Marian back. An idea came to her mind... She needed to get back to her time. She needed a father for her child. Which father would be better than her sister's soulmate? With a grin, she silently followed them until they left Marian without supervision, and send her back to the Queen's jail. Then, she used her clover to look like her, and, with a little smile, laid down as Marian used to.


	9. All I have left

**Present Day- Storybrooke**

"A localization spell? What are you doing, Regina?  
\- I'm going after her. If she left by herself, we have to get her back, and if not, then…  
\- I'm in.  
\- Emma, I know you wanna help, but I don't need you breathing behind my neck at every step I take.  
\- I'm not asking for your permission. A prisoner escaped, that's part of the sheriff's job, isn't it?"  
Already tired with this discussion, Regina nodded, and ended pouring the spell on the necklace. First, nothing happened. Then, it got up, rushing from the office. They ran after it, and followed it to the forest mansion, where it suddenly fell down.

"What the…  
-Emma, look!"  
A silhouette was leaving the storm-shelter and staggering to them.  
"Zelena?" asked Regina in a soft voice.  
The witch stopped at their side, trying to ignore how cold she was.  
"Hi, sis. What's up?"  
But she looked exhausted, and the queen could see it.  
"What happened to you, Zelena? How did you leave the cell?"

A voice suddenly came out from the dark.  
"What happened to her? I happened." Rumplestiltzkin left the shadow and bowed to the girls before joining Zelena's side. She quickly moved away, but he caught her arm.  
"Hi, Savior. And hi, my dear queen…"  
At this words, he froze Emma and threw a sword to Regina.  
"Now if you want her, you're gotta have to face… Me! Are you gotta save the person who ruined your life twice, dearie?"  
Regina caught the sword and pointed it to Rumple.  
"I will."  
With a giggle, he crossed his dagger with her sword.  
"See, dear, that's exactly what I was…" he disappeared and reappeared, the dagger pressed against Regina's neck "expecting to you. How brave, indeed…"  
Regina turned and the weapons crossed once more. She almost drove his dagger down, but he was still laughing. She suddenly noticed, in a panicked moan, she couldn't free her hands from the sword. Neither could her feet move.  
"So brave, actually, that my dagger can now absorb this courage. And when it's done…"  
He disappeared again and landed a few feet far.  
"I'm done with you!" he screamed by throwing a fireball to the helpless queen, still stuck with her sword.  
"No!"  
It went really fast. Zelena was standing frozen, hands still tied with the cuff, and watching her sister fighting for her. That's when it hit her: she had no one else left. No family, nor friends or lover. No escape, no way to get her revenge or take back what she lost, nothing to fight for. No one, except from this sister she hated so much. She couldn't lose her, not now.  
She jumped on the wizard and grabbed the dagger, his magic ray burning her right side. She rolled on the ground, and managed to kneel to command the Dark One to stop. He dropped his fireballs, and released Emma. He didn't cry nor complain. He was used to losing; he was a villain, after all.

Regina rushed to her sister.  
"Zelena, you're injured! Don't worry, I'll fix it"  
The woman curled up on the ground, hiding her wound from the Queen's powers.  
"Don't bother. I don't care about dying.  
-You won't die, it's only superficial. Anyway, you just saved my life. For the second time! And what about your baby?  
\- You don't need to worry about the baby. It's not Robin's, anyway"  
Regina froze.  
"Wait. It's not?  
\- Nope. 'Just needed a father. So leave me alone and get back to your beloved thief! I said I didn't mind."

Regina stood up and slowly began to leave, giving quick looks to her curled up sister. Then, she changed her mind.  
"Hell, no. I'm not leaving you here.  
She kneeled to face her sister.  
"So whose child is it? Do you want me to find him?  
\- No!" yelled Zelena.  
She managed to rise on an elbow to look into her sister's eyes, giving her the darkest look she could.  
"Dare doing this and I assure you I'll be a lot worse than Rumplestiltzkin." She muttered in a threatening voice.  
-Eh, take it easy! I won't, I promise. But you can't give up now, Zelena. You saved me. And you've got so much left to do!"  
The witch laid back on the ground and sighed.  
"Have I? I lived my whole life looking at my past. Results, my past is crap and I have no present left, because I ruined it myself. So tell me why I would want to live?"  
The crying in her voice was more obvious at each word she said, despite how much she wanted to hide it. Regina crouched by her side and shyly touched Zelena's belly.  
"Because you do have a future."  
This time, there was no way Zelena could hide her sobs.  
-Do I?  
-Your little one here's gotta be the best kid this world has ever seen" smiled Regina "Well, the best boy after Henry, of course."

Zelena smiled through her tears, and sat against the small wall.  
"The best girl, sis.  
-A girl? Oh God, you're so lucky! I wished so much I could dress Henry like a princess, but he would never let me!"  
This time, both girls were laughing. A move from the former Evil queen, and Zelena's wound disappeared. She stood up and lent a hand to her sister who rose as well.  
"So you're coming?  
-Of course, sis. I wouldn't want Robin to get worry about me!  
-Oh shut up!" laughed Regina as they joined Emma who was still taking care of the Dark One.  
Just before they join her, Zelena stopped.  
"Wait, I'd like to ask you something, first.  
\- Go ahead?  
\- After everything I did to you, how can you be so nice with me?"

Regina gazed her sister who was nervously twisting her hands.  
"I have two reasons. The first is… Remember when we first met?  
\- Of course I do.  
\- You stopped me when I was trying to curse myself. I wanted to forget, and I almost succeeded. Without you, I would perhaps still be asleep, and I would never have loved Robin, nor seen Henry again. I wanted to die, just like you. And now, thanks to you… I know life is worth fighting for. I want you to know it as well; I want you to find happiness."  
Zelena kept quiet for a while, before shyly asking:  
"And what's the other reason?"  
Regina smiled.  
" You're family. And I once heard that family means nobody gets left behind.  
\- I never had a family.  
\- You'll see, it's nice" answered the queen by taking her sister's hand.

Zelena wiped a tear with her free hand, in a soft laugh.  
"Fucking hormones. I just can't stop crying!"


	10. Epilogue

**Storybrooke- Four months later**

The wheelchair pushed by a nurse passed the waiting room and rushed to the birth room. The red-haired sitting in it was breathing deep, or at least trying to, Regina running to stay by her side.  
"Come on sis! For a midwife, even a fake one, you can breathe better than that!"  
The witch stuck out her tongue to her sister, before moaning in pain.  
"Hell, this hurts…" she muttered between her teeth.

 _A few hours later._  
"Come on, Zelena, one more… Now, push!  
\- I can't, it's too…" her sentence was stopped by a contraction, and she almost crashed her sister's hand in pain.  
\- You can scream if you want." the midwife (a real one, this time) offered. Most people think it might help."  
There was no need to say it twice. The room filled with screams in a second.  
"Come on, come on sis', you can do it!  
\- I see the head, it won't be long for now" said the midwife in a smile. Keep pushing, you're doing great!"  
Zelena yelled one more time, when suddenly, another cry filled the room, turning off all the noises around. There were only this newborn's cries, and this curious impression that the time had stopped.  
In this unreal silence, the midwife handed the baby to her mother who pressed her against her chest. Tiredness and joy tears were rolling on her cheeks. She lifted her head to look at her sister, who was crying as well, a huge smile enlightening her face. "She's beautiful" was the only thing she was able to articulate.  
Her sister nodded.  
"How will you name her?  
\- Sophia. Her name's Sophia."

After they had settled her in a room, Regina turned to her sister.  
"I asked Snow to get Henry so he could see her. Does that bother you?  
-No, of course not. He's a nice boy. You have raised him well" she smiled rocking the baby.  
Snow came in, Henry by her side. She smiled at Regina.  
"He could have come by himself, but he has to go see Grace in just an hour, so he needed a driver. Am I right, boy?"  
Henry laughed and came to the baby.  
"She's beautiful! What's her name?"  
Zelena smiled gently.  
"She's Sophia. Meet your cousin Henry, sweetheart!  
-Glad to meet you, Sophia"  
From the back of the room, Snow had a short, almost nasty laugh, and everyone turned to her.  
"Snow? Is something wrong? "  
-Oh, no, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how ironic it was to see you there with a baby."  
Zelena frowned her eyebrows.  
"What do you mean?  
\- I mean that last time you came here, it was to steal mine. And now here you are, in the exact same bed, but your baby's on your chest, not in some time-travelling basket.  
-Snow!" intervened Regina. "Please!  
\- I'm sorry ! I was just wondering what would happen if I did that to you as well."  
Zelena gave her an ice cold look. "Well try, I didn't crush any heart 'till now, perhaps that could change." she said with a threatening tone.  
-Zelena…" growled Regina. "Okay, enough." She came to Henry and kissed him on the forehead, before putting his hair straight.  
-Henry, I think you two should go now."

The boy nodded and, with a sorry look, he smiled at the new mom.  
"Thanks for letting me see her. She's beautiful. See you soon, Sophia!"  
They left, while Zelena made her daughter's tiny hand wave to the boy. The little one was already back to sleep.  
Regina looked at her sister with a sad smile.  
"I'm sorry. I'd love to tell you this won't happen again, but that's just… Not true. The path to redemption's not easy, you'll see. People keep reminding you your former mistakes. Anyway, perhaps threatening her wasn't necessary?"  
The red-haired smiled quietly and pressed her baby against her chest. .  
\- Oh, did I frighten her? Oops. So sorry.  
\- Sis...  
\- Okay, okay, you're right. I once told you I tried to be good, but it didn't work out. Perhaps it was because I didn't try hard enough. But Sophia…  
\- Evil isn't born, it's made. And so is good ! You can be good, Z."

A silence settled down, broken by Regina  
"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to the dad?  
\- We already had this discussion. I don't wanna see him again. Ever.  
\- But why?  
-Hell, because my whole life's the same! Someone makes me feel like I matter, and then they give up on me, and I suffer. Always. I don't deserve… Look, I'll try not to be jealous, to be gentle and all your good stuff. But I won't talk to him."

A hand rubbed her shoulder.  
"As you want"  
The queen looked down, and smiled at her sister.  
"Hey! Look who's awake!"  
The baby had her big blue eyes wide open, discovering her new world. They were both amazed by the little girl who was tiredly moving her fists, when a nurse burst into the room.  
"I'm sorry, miss, but there's a man out there claiming he wants to see you. We told him it wasn't the time for visits, but he refuses to leave before seeing you, and he's disturbing all the other patients.  
Zelena panicked.  
"Wait. You told him to come in?"

Before the nurse even answered, he was in.  
"Get out." She said in an icy tone, pressing the baby against her, Regina standing in a protective way by her side.  
\- I won't. It's been way too hard to get to you to leave now…  
-Get. Out. Of. Here. What don't you understand?  
-Hey, this is my daughter too, isn't it? Can I at least see her?  
-You wanna see her? You left without even leaving a note!  
\- Err, actually, I left a note.  
\- You're right. I burned it."

He laughed. "Why am I not even surprised?"  
She gave him such a cold glance it could have frozen a desert. He sighed, and sat on the border of the bed. Regina slowly started to leave, the more discreet way she could.  
"Hey, Len, listen. I love Grace. She's the most important thing in my life. I spent more years than I can count trying to make a hat just in order to get back to her (he glanced at Regina), I even got mad, I would do anything to protect her, anything. Hell, I kidnapped the sheriff and a teacher to get her back! I would kill for her, without hesitating. And this insanity of yours…"  
On her way leaving the room, Regina hit him with her elbow.  
"Saying she's insane is not really the good way to get her back, dear" she whispered to him, before closing the door behind her.  
"Well, I mean… I'm sorry. I blew it, I left you, but it was to protect my child. Now you're holding our daughter, can't you feel what I mean?"  
Of course she felt it, but there was no way she would say it, so she remained silent.  
"Please Len, I'm sorry…"  
A little smile floated on the woman's lips.  
"Do you want to hold her?"  
He smiled back.  
"I'd love to."


End file.
